Survey Fun
by Teira
Summary: Ever wonder how Duo would answer a Survey. This is totally inane. You want a serious story I advise you run away from this one! I got a little tired of serious. If you really want serious go read one of my other GW fics or someone elses. That is all for y


Yeah, I know, it's silly. There's no point to it and there are probably hundreds of these kinds of stories on ff.net alone. So sue me (Though I would really lide if you didn't!) Duo Maxwell doesn't belong to me, but oh how I wish he did!  
  
(She told me to lie. So instead Duo answered it. See, it has nothing to do about me so therefore, it's all a lie:  
"It's another survey. But hopefully this one should be slightly more fun.Why? Because I would ask you to lie. Lie like a mo fo. I already know all the stupid, boring crap about you. No need to dreg that up again. But do try to be colorful. Or, you know, be truthful, if it's more funny that way.But seriously, I doubt that." ^_^)  
  
  
1.) What's your name: Duo Maxwell, I run, I hide but I never lie.   
  
2.) How old are you: 16...and you know what, they let me pilot this huge machine of death called a gundam. I don't even have a drivers license yet, not that I'm complaining.   
  
3.) Name the last person who kissed you: Hee....No seriously...it was.   
  
4.) Pets: Well, I have this black cat that I called Shinigami but then he...I mean SHE had kittens. It doesn't seem right to call a mom the God of Death. Know what I'm saying?   
  
5.) Does the name "Bob" bring tears of joy to your eyes, or a spine chilling sweat to your back? By the way, you have a really hairy back. You should shave that. It's kinda gross. Just thought I'd mention it: Hey! I do NOT have a hairy back. I'm dead sexy and don't you forget it! If you don't believe me you can ask Hee-chan. Don't tell him I called him that.   
  
6.) Are you in any way shape or form, affiliated with the Republican party: Er....-_-; is that have any relation to Romefeller? In which case, hell no!  
  
7.) Don't you just want to beat the hell out of those bastards that drive up to school in their vettes: :::Cough cough::: I am one of those bastards that drives up to school in my vette. But it really isn't mine. I just sort of "borrowed" it from Zechs. He's rich, he can afford it.   
  
8.) Is your name David? If so, please steal a car and.... you know what to do: Um, I told you my name at the beginning of this thing. What, you have a memory like a seive? And how could you forget me, Duo Maxwell. I mean, not to boast or anything, but I'm most people's wet dream come to life.   
  
9.) What's your mom's name: Look, I don't remember o.k. And I would appreciate it if you didn't ask such painful questions again.   
  
10.) Do you own any recreational pharmacudicals? If so, give me mah money: No comment. But I'll tip you off, look in Wufei's room.   
  
11.) Do you own a cooler: Well, I converted the coolant system in my Gundam to make a mini fridge...What? I get hungry on those long missions.   
  
12.) Can you please let me out? I have to pee: You and me both sister. Heero, what the hell are you doing in that bathroom?! I got to go man! And just give up on taming that mop you call hair, it's not gonna work buddy. Trust me.   
  
13.) Finish this lyric ~ "God gave you style, God gave you grace. God put a...": Heheheee....   
  
14.) Abby smells like: Pickles. I don't know why, or how. I swear, the woman came down to the underground lair one night and I was like, Damn girl, it's called Deoderant. You smell worse than wufei after he's worked out.   
  
15.) Have you eaten babies before? Mmmmm, sweet succulent babies: :::Grins widely::: Well, depends on what kind of babies you're talking about. Think about it.   
  
16.) Isn't this quiz great? Isn't it's creator supa? And yes, ABBY wrote this quiz. She was bored. It was 11,or 12, but then it's daylight savings, so it's 11 pm, eastern. These answers better be good, btw,or I'll hunt you down: That's only if you can find me babe. I know how to hide when I want to. Which, by the way I'm going to have to do. Heero read my Hee-chan comment and now he's got that "Omae o korosu" look on his face. I mean, he knows I don't think he's that little or a girl. Right? 


End file.
